1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polarizing glasses and a stereoscopic image display device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As methods for realizing stereoscopic images, methods that use glasses and methods that do not use glasses are known. The methods that use glasses can be classified into those using polarizing glasses and those using LC shutter glasses and the methods that do not use glasses can be classified into a dual/multi-view binocular disparity methods, a volumetric methods, and a holographic methods.
A crosstalk which becomes problematic when observing stereoscopic images may occur, for example, when a left eye signal that should enter into the left eye enters into the right eye or a right eye signal that should enter into the right eye enters into the left eye. The crosstalk decreases the quality of stereoscopic images and viewing angles.